


He's Not An Alpha

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, M/M, Omega Harry, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: غزاله
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 5





	He's Not An Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: غزاله

> **-Louis top**

با زنگ خوردن ساعت، هری چشم هاش رو باز کرد و بعد از قطع کردن زنگ روی تخت نشست. دستی به گردنش کشید و بلند شد. به سمت کمدش رفت و بعد از برداشتن حوله و لباس هاش وارد حموم اتاقش شد.

لباس هاش رو یکی یکی درآورد و بعد دوش آب گرم رو باز کرد. کناری ایستاد و انگشت های بلندش رو زیر دوش گرفت تا از دمای متعادلش مطمئن بشه.  
بعد از اینکه آب به دمای مناسبش رسید زیرش ایستاد و سرش رو بالا گرفت تا قطرات آب به صورتش برخورد کنن و کاملا خواب آلودگی رو ازش دور کنن.

بعد از یک ربع دوش گرفتن شیر آب رو بست و حوله سفید رنگش رو دور کمرش پیچید. از حموم بیرون رفت و اهمیتی نداد اگه از موهای بلندش چند قطره آب روی زمین اتاقش ریخت.

بعد از خشک کردن بدن و موهاش، لباس های تمیزش رو پوشید و مقابل آینه ایستاد. دستی تو موهای نسبتا نم‌دارش کشید و بعد با مهارت خاصی اون ها رو با کش جمع کرد.

کلاهش رو روی سرش گذاشت و لبه اون رو با انگشت هاش گرفت تا روی سرش میزونش کنه و موهاش رو کاملا بپوشونه.

چشم هاش رو از آینه گرفت و به سمت میزش رفت. در کشوی اولش رو باز کرد و شیشه عطری رو بیرون کشید تا کمی از اون رو به گردنش بزنه. باید اون بوی لعنتی امگاگونه رو از خودش دور نگه میداشت تا کسی بهش شک نکنه.

شیشه عطر رو داخل کشو برگردوند و اطمینان پیدا کرد که درش رو کامل ببنده.

دوباره نگاهی به آینه اتاقش انداخت و بعد از مطمئن شدن از ظاهرش چشمهای سبزش رو به ساعت روی میزش دوخت و با دیدن عقربه‌ها که دقیقا روی ساعت 4:45 ایستاده بودن سری از رضایت تکون داد.

از اتاق خارج شد و در رو بست و قفل کرد. سکوت عجیبی راهرو رو فرا گرفته بود و باعث شد هری نفس عمیقی بکشه. دستهاش رو پشت سرش بهم گره زد و همونطور که بوت‌های چرمش رو محکم به زمین میکوبید خیلی صاف راه میرفت.

جلوی در مد نظرش ایستاد و وقتی هیچ صدایی از داخل به گوشش نرسید چشمهاش رو عصبی چرخوند. اون لعنتی‌ها هنوز بیدار نشده بودن؟ مگه هری شب گذشته بهشون نگفته بود باید همه راس ساعت پنج بیدار باشن؟ از جونشون سیر شده بودن؟

عصبی لگد محکمی به در کوبید و باعث شد در با صدای بلند و ترسناکی باز بشه و به دیوار برخورد کنه. هری با ابروهایی درهم کشیده نگاهش رو روی سربازهایی که باعجله و آشفته روی تخت‌هاشون مینشستن و گیج اطرافشون رو نگاه میکردن، چرخوند و بعد این صدای فریادش بود که گوش اون بدبخت‌ها رو تا مرز ناشنوایی برد.

"هیچ معلوم هست چه غلطی دارین میکنین؟ این چه وضعشه؟ تا پنج فرصت دارین آماده و حاضرباش کنار هم ایستاده باشین. شیرفهم شد؟"

سوال اخرش رو حتی بلندتر داد زد و سربازها ترسیده تندتند سر تکون دادن.هری با نارضایتی صورتش رو جمع کرد و برای بار دوم صدای بلندش تو اتاق پیچید.

"نشنیدم؟"

صدای 'بله فرمانده' نامنظم از سربازها، گوشش رو نوازش داد و هری بعد از چشم‌غره بدی که به همشون رفت از اون اتاق بزرگ که حکم خوابگاه رو داشت خارج شد.

نیازی نبود بهشون بگه منظورش از 'آماده و حاضرباش بودن' چه چیزیه. اون سربازها به قدری با هری سر و کله زده بودن که بدونن این یعنی باید راس ساعت پنج،همگی لباسهاشون رو پوشیده باشن،کفش‌هاشون واکس زده پاشون باشه و تخت‌شون مرتب باشه.

هری از بی‌نظمی و بی قانونی متنفر بود و از همه بیشتر از این بدش می‌اومد که سربازها به حرفش گوش نمیکنن. سربازهایی که همه آلفاهای قدرتمندی بودن ولی هیچکدومشون در برابر هری جرات یک اعتراض کوچیک هم نداشتن.

هیچکس از هویت واقعی هری خبردار نبود و نمیدونست هری درواقع یک امگاست نه یک آلفا. هری هم هیچ علاقه‌ای نداشت که کسی متوجه این موضوع بشه. اگر کسی میفهمید اون‌وقت هیچ چیز از ابهت و جدی بودنش باقی نمی‌موند.

هری نفسش رو عمیق بیرون داد و نیم نگاهی به ساعت مچی‌ نقره‌ای رنگش انداخت. ساعت راس پنج رو نشون میداد و هری دیگه ثانیه‌ای رو هدر نداد. دوباره وارد خوابگاه شد و با دیدن بیست نفری که کنار هم مرتب ایستاده بودن سر کوچیکی تکون داد.

انگشتهای دست راستش رو پشت سرش دور مچ چپش پیچید و با قدم‌هایی مصمم و محکم از جلوی تک تک‌شون رد شد. اینکه همه اون ها با چونه‌ای بالا گرفته و چشم هایی که به رو‌به‌رو قفل بود جلوش ایستاده بودن حس قدرت زیادی رو توی رگهاش القا میکرد و باعث میشد هری لذت ببره.

همونطور که از جلوی سربازها رد میشد با نگاه تیز و سردش سرتاپاشون رو بررسی میکرد و در آخر با دیدن سربازی که یکی از دکمه‌هاش باز مونده بود، انگشتش رو به سمت اون دکمه برد و قبل از اینکه لمسش کنه نگاه کوتاهی به صورت سرباز انداخت.

دکمه رو با سرانگشت لمس کرد و بعد صدای بم و جدیش تو گوش سرباز طنین انداخت.

"دکمه‌ات بازه سرباز."

دوباره به صورت سرباز نگاه کرد اما این‌بار نگاهش کوتاه نبود. بلکه نگاهش خیره و پر از سرزنش بود. هری دید که چطور مردمک‌های چشم سرباز لرزیدن ولی اون همچنان جرات نمیکنه که به صورت هری نگاه کنه.

هری سرش رو یک‌بار بالا و پایین کرد و زبونش رو روی دندون نیشش کشید. دوباره دستش رو پشت سرش برد و انگشت هاش رو توی هم قفل کرد. قدمی به عقب رفت، نگاهش رو روی همه سربازها چرخوند و بعد بدون هیچ رحمی بلند گفت.

"فکر کنم به خاطر داشته باشید که گفته بودم کوچک‌ترین بی نظمی‌ای رو تحمل نمیکنم و حتی اگر یک مورد هم ببینم همه شما باید جواب پس بدید."

سیبک گلوی سربازها با ترس بالا و پایین شد و هری نیشخندی زد. انگشت شستش رو روی پوست دست دیگه‌اش کشید و کمی چونه‌اش رو بالاتر نگه داشت.

"پنجاه تا شنای سوئدی، همه‌تون همین الان."

نارضایتی و غرغر تو صورت همه سربازها پیدا شد ولی هیچکدوم جرات باز کردن لبه اشون و بیان اعتراضشون رو نداشتن. پس به اجبار خم شدن و بعد از تکیه‌گاه کردن کف دستهاشون روی زمین با شمارش هری مشغول شنا رفتن شدن.

هری میدونست که الان هرکدوم از اونها چه فحش‌های رکیکی تو دلشون دارن بهش میدن ولی کوچیک‌ترین اهمیتی نمیداد. اون ها بی‌نظم بودن و باید تقاصش رو پس میدادن.

"چهل و هفت‌، چهل و هشت، چهل و نه، پنجاه. بلند شید."

سربازها با صورت‌هایی عرق کرده و نفس‌هاس تندشون روی پا ایستادن و برخلاف میل شدیدی که به دراز کشیدن و نفس گرفتن داشتن مثل چند دقیقه پیش صاف ایستادن و نگاه خسته‌شون رو به روبه‌روشون قفل کردن.

هری بقیه سربازهای باقی مونده رو هم چک کرد و بعد به سمت تخت‌هاشون رفت. از جلوی تخت‌ها رد میشد و با دقت نگاهشون میکرد تا حتی کوچیک‌ترین خط هم روی پتوهای تا شده و ملافه‌های خاکستری نبینه. با دیدن چیزی که زیر بالش یکی از سربازها بود و گوشه‌ای ازش دیده میشد، اخمی کرد و به سمت تخت قدم برداشت.

بالش رو اروم کنار زد و با دیدن دفتری که جلد قهوه‌ای رنگ و چرم مانندی داشت ابروهاش رو بالا فرستاد. دفتر رو تو دستش زیر و رو کرد و نگاهی به هر دو طرفش انداخت.

"تاملینسون این دفتر مال توئه؟"

لویی که از لحظه‌ای که هری از جلوشون رد شده بود و به سمت تخت‌ها رفته بود زیرچشمی نگاهش میکرد حالا با دیدن دفترش تو دست های بزرگ فرمانده‌اش پیچش عجیبی زیردلش حس کرد و از استرس حالت تهوع بدی بهش دست داد.

"بـ..بله فرمانده."

سعی کرد صداش نلرزه و حقیقتا نمیدونست چطور یا چقدر تو این مورد موفق عمل کرده. هری کمی لب هاش رو جمع کرد و هومی کشید و خواسته لویی که تو دلش دعا میکرد هری اون دفتر رو باز نکنه به نابودی کشیده شد. چون هری دقیقا دفتر رو باز کرد و بعد از اینکه چند ثانیه رو هر برگه مکث میکرد، ورق میزد و برگه بعد رو میخوند.

نیشخند بزرگی روی لبهای هری نشست و سرانگشت هاش رو اروم روی دست‌خط لویی کشید.

"و به زیبایی‌اش قسم که حاضرم تمام دارایی این جهان و آن جهانم را بدهم تا لحظه‌ای نگاه محبت‌بارش رویم بنشیند.  
این چه چیزی ست که به جان بی جان شده‌ام افتاده؟ این چه آتشی‌ست که قلبم را میسوزاند و هربار خاکسترش در تک تک سلول‌های بدنم رسوخ میکند؟  
این دوست داشتن، این..."

هری زیرلب خوند و بعد نیشخندش رو پررنگ‌تر کرد. لویی که صدای نیشخندش رو شنیده بود لبش رو محکم از داخل گاز گرفت و لحظه بعد صدای هری تو گوشش پیچید.

"لویی ویلیام تاملینسون، فکر نمیکردم اینقدر احساسی و رمانتیک باشی."

لویی نفس عمیق و نامحسوسی کشید و خداروشکر کرد که این کار رو کرده چون هری قدم‌های محکم و آرومش رو به سمتش برداشت و باعث شد نفس لویی در ثانیه‌ای تو سینه‌اش حبس بشه.

هری روبه‌روی لویی ایستاد و بدون اینکه نیشخندش رو کمرنگ کنه کمی به سمت لویی خم شد تا بتونه مستقیم توش چشمهای آبی رنگ مرد خیره بشه.  
چند بار چشمهاش بین چشمهای لویی چرخید و بعد از لحظاتی که لویی حس میکرد الانه که خفه بشه هری به حرف اومد.

"این همه احساس برای یک امگای زن بی ارزش؟خیلی خنده‌داره تاملینسون. خیلی خنده‌داره."

لویی لبش رو محکم‌تر از داخل گاز گرفت تا حرفی نزنه و هری که گونه‌های رنگ گرفته‌اش رو دید لبهاش رو با زبون خیس کرد و بعد از اینکه یک‌بار پلک زد گردنش رو روی شونه‌اش کج کرد.

"مسخره‌ست. تو یک مردی و همچین احساسات مزخرفی رو داری مثل یک دختر تازه به بلوغ رسیده تو دفترچه خاطراتت مینویسی؟ تو اصلا حس مردانگی تو وجودت داری؟"

لویی لبهاش رو روی هم فشار داد و تمام سعی‌ش رو کرد که به نگاهش روی صورت هری نچرخه و با مقاومت خیلی زیادی چشم هاش رو روی روبه‌روش متمرکز نگه داشت.

اون لعنتی داشت غرورش رو جلوی نوزده نفر دیگه زیر سوال میبرد و اگه فرمانده‌اش نبود الان لویی روی سینه‌اش نشسته بود و مشت‌های پی‌درپی و محکمش داشتن روی چونه خوش‌فرم و اون خط فک لعنتی‌ش فرود می اومدن.

هری چندبار دفتر رو به سینه لویی کوبید و بعد اون رو همراه دستش پشت سرش برد. این عادت که باید دستهاش پشت سرش باشن خیلی وقت بود که باهاش بود و نمیتونست ترکش کنه.

"همگی تو حیاط. سریع!"

بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از لویی جدا کنه فریاد زد و به تلاش لویی برای پلک نزدن به‌خاطر صدای بلندش لبخند کجی زد.

لویی خواست پشت سر بقیه خارج بشه که نگاه هری از سرتاپاش چرخید و با دیدن زیپ باز شلوارش اخم پررنگی کرد.

"تو واستا."

لویی که دید جز خودش کس دیگه‌ای تو خوابگاه نمونده قدم‌هاش رو ثابت کرد و سرجاش ایستاد.هری با همون اخم وحشتناکش مقابل لویی ایستاد و وقتی دستش به سمت شلوار لویی رفت‌،چشمهای لویی بی اراده کمی گرد شد.

هری بی هیچ حرفی زیپ شلوار لویی رو گرفت و بالا کشید که با گیر کردن زیپ به چیزی داخل شلوارش و صدای ناله بلند لویی متعجب متوقف شد و چشمهاش رو به صورت قرمز شده اون دوخت.

ابرویی بالا انداخت و با نگاه دوباره‌ای که به زیپ انداخت تازه فهمید قضیه چیه. اون عوضی بدون اینکه باکسر بپوشه شلوارش رو پاش کرده بود؟ چطور ممکنه؟

لویی که نفسش به‌خاطر درد وحشتناک پایین تنه‌اش حبس شده بود چشمهاش رو روی هم فشار داد تا اشکهای لعنتی‌ش رو پس بزنه و چند بار لرزون نفس عمیقی کشید.

به‌خاطر عجله‌ای که کرده بود وقتی شلوار راحتی‌ش رو همراه باکسرش پایین کشیده بود و باکسرش رو هم همراهش درآورده بود تا شلوار فرمش رو بپوشه، وقت نکرده بود از کمدش باکسر تمیزی برداره و شلوارش رو همونجوری بالا کشیده بود و حتی نتونسته بود درست زیپش رو ببنده.

هری نگاهی به وضعیت اسفناک مرد مقابلش کرد و بعد نچ بلندی کرد. دفتر رو تو دستش جا‌به‌جا کرد و همونطور که قدم‌هاش رو به سمت در خروج برمیداشت صدای سردش تو گوش لویی پیچید.

"پنج دقیقه دیگه تو حیاط باش."

لویی لبش رو محکم گاز گرفت و وقتی مطمئن شد هری بیرون رفته روی زانوهاش خم شد و یکی از دستهاش رو لای پاش گذاشت. دست دیگه‌اش رو جلوی دهنش مشت کرد و چند بار تند تند نفس کشید تا اون درد رو از بین ببره.

"فاک بهت استایلز."

زیرلب غرید و با اینکه هنوز دردش آروم نشده بود به زور صاف ایستاد و به سمت کمدش رفت. در فلزی کوچیکش رو باز کرد تا باکسری بیرون بیاره و سریع به حیاط بره. اصلا دلش نمیخواست امروز باز هم تحقیر بشه. برای امروز بس بود‌، به اندازه کافی کشیده بود.

هری قبل از اینکه پشت سر سربازها وارد محوطه بشه به سمت اتاق رفت و قفل درش رو باز کرد. نیم نگاهی به دفتر توی دستش انداخت و اون رو از همون فاصله رو میزش پرت کرد که بعدا فکر کنه باید باهاش چیکار کنه.

به محوطه رفت و یک‌بار با نگاهش چک کرد که کسی خمیده،‌ کج یا هر مدل دیگه‌ای به جز صاف نایستاده باشه.

هری نگاهی به ساعت مچی‌ش کرد و قبل از اینکه با صدای بلندی لویی رو صدا بزنه اون با قدم‌های تندش وارد محوطه شد و کنار بقیه، صاف ایستاد. هری ناخودآگاه چپ چپی نثارش کرد و بعد همونطور که جلوشون قدم رو میرفت حرف زد.

"صدتا بشین و پاشو. یک، دو، سه..."

پشت سر هم میشمرد و قدم‌هاش رو به آرومی به پشت سر سربازها سوق داد. هیچ هدف خاصی از این کار نداشت البته اگه دید زدن باسن سربازی به اسم تاملینسون رو در نظر نگیریم.

پشت سرشون با سه قدم فاصله ایستاد و همونطور که میشمرد سعی میکرد زیاد نگاهش رو روی لویی نگه نداره. هری خوب میدونست چه نگاه نافذی داره و اصلا دلش نمیخواست اون آلفای چشم آبی متوجه نگاهی که از پشت سر روش قفل بود، بشه.

در تمام طول تمرین‌هایی که بهشون میداد از قصد حرکاتی رو انتخاب میکرد که بتونه بهتر اون باسن خوش‌فرم رو نگاه کنه. اشتباه نکنید! هری هیز نبود فقط یه مقدار، یه مقدار خیلی کوچیک از باسن گرد تاملینسون که حتی زیر شلوار هم به خوبی مشخص بود خوشش می‌اومد.

هری بعد از تمرین‌های طاقت فرسایی که بهشون داد چندبار کف دستهاش رو محکم به هم کوبید و بلند گفت.

"سه دور دورِ محوطه بدوید و بعد از سرد کردن به غذاخوری برید. برای فعلا خسته نباشید. "

و بدون هیچ حرف دیگه‌ای به سالن برگشت و مستقیما به اتاقش رفت تا کمی استراحت کنه و بگه براش غذا بیارن.

لویی بدون توجه به بقیه مشغول دویدن شد و وقتی سه دورش تموم شد چندبار نفس عمیق کشید تا حالش جا بیاد و بعد به سالن غذاخوری رفت. پشت سر سربازهای دیگه ایستاد و سینی فلزی غذا رو که به چند بخش تقسیم شده بود برداشت.

"اون یه آشغال عوضیه."

"موافقم تاحالا فرمانده‌ای به این خشنی ندیده بودم."

"خیلی زور داره که ما هم دقیقا مثل اون آلفاییم ولی باید به زورگویی‌های فاکی و لعنتی‌ش گوش بدیم و جیک نزنیم."

"میگن فرمانده قبلی این مقر خیلی خوب بوده ولی از شانس بد ما سه سالی هست که بازنشست شده و این سگ‌اخلاق به جاش اومده."

"چطوری جرات میکنین اینطوری پشت سرش حرف بزنین؟ من که حتی میترسم اسمش رو به زبون بیارم و یهو جلوم ظاهر شه."

"راست میگه. کسایی که اینجا قدیمی‌ترن میگن اون حتی تو دیوارها هم گوش داره."

لویی سینی‌ش رو به آشپز داد و چشمی برای حرف‌های بی‌مصرفی که میشنید، چرخوند. واقعا درک نمیکرد وقتی با پشت‌ سر کسی حرف زدن هیچ مشکلی حل نمیشه، چرا باید وقتشون رو برای این کار هدر بدن؟

سینی رو از آشپز بی هیچ حرفی گرفت و به سمت میزها رفت. پشت یکی از اونها نشست و سعی کرد رو غذای بی‌مزه‌ای که حتی ذره‌ای گوشت لذیذ هم نداشت تمرکز کنه تا دیگه اون حرف‌های مسخره رو درباره استایلز نشنوه.

دلش برای اینکه طعم گوشت رو زیر زبونش حس کنه تنگ شده بود. محض رضای خدا...این سبزیجات پخته شده گندیده حتی از گلوش هم پایین نمیرفتن.

بی حوصله آهی کشید و سینی غذاش رو بعد از اینکه کمی ازش خورد به عقب هل داد. میدونست چهل و پنج دقیقه دیگه هری دوباره صداشون میکنه تا برای سری بعدی تمرین‌ها آماده بشن پس از جاش بلند شد و بعد از تحویل دادن سینی غذا به مسئولش از غذاخوری خارج شد.

به خوابگاه برگشت و مستقیم به سمت تختش رفت تا دفترش رو برداره و چیزهایی که تو ذهنش اومده بود رو بنویسه اما با ندیدنش و یادآوری اتفاق صبح، فحشی تو دلش به هری فرستاد و خودش روی تخت انداخت.

پوفی کشید و دستهاش رو روی صورتش کشید. دلش میخواست یکم بخوابه اما وقت زیادی نداشت و دوست نداشت دوباره با دری که به دیوار کوبیده میشه از خواب بپره.

دوباره فحشی به هری داد و با خودش فکر کرد چقدر خوب میشد اگه میتونست یه درس حسابی بهش بده اما میدونست که این فقط یه آرزو باقی میمونه و قرار نیست واقعی بشه.

همونطور که حدس میزد وقتی چهل و پنج دقیقه گذشت هری دوباره همه اون ها رو تو حیاط جمع کرد و باز هم بهشون تمرین‌های سختش رو داد. لویی از این کارها متنفر بود اما نه میتونست و نه جراتش رو داشت که چیزی بگه. دقیقا مثل بقیه سربازها.

بالاخره بعد از چهار ساعت تمرین پیوسته هری ازشون خواست پنج دور بدَوَن و بعد از پنج دور همگی خسته و کوفته کنار هم به صف ایستادن تا حرف‌های فرمانده رو بشنون.

"فردا راس ساعت پنج همه‌تون باید بیدار باشید. مثل امروز نشه که دیگه ارفاقی بهتون نمیکنم و واقعا تنبیه سختی در انتظارتونه. فهمیدید؟"

سربازها یک‌صدا 'بله فرمانده' رو بلند گفتن. هری سری از رضایت تکون داد و بعد از احترام نظامی‌ای که بهش گذاشتن به اتاقش برگشت.

کلاهش رو درآورد و اون روی تختش پرت کرد. تا نیم ساعت دیگه که خاموشی رو اعلام میکردن هری مهلت داشت کارهای باقی‌مونده‌اش رو انجام بده و بعد به حموم بره.

دکمه‌های لباسش رو باز کرد و وقتی ساعتش زنگ زد و بعد صدای بلندگو که خاموشی رو اعلام میکرد تو گوشش پیچید، به سمت ساعت رفت. زنگش رو قطع کرد و در کشوش رو باز کرد تا ساعت مچی‌ش رو کنار شیشه عطر بذاره.

خواست در کشو رو ببنده که تقه‌ای به در اتاقش خورد و هری از روی سردرگمی اخمی کرد.کی این وقت شب باهاش کار داشت؟

به سمت در رفت و اون رو تا نیمه باز کرد. سرش رو فقط کمی بیرون آورد تا کسی که پشت دره متوجه موهای بسته شده‌اش نشه و وقتی فهمید کی پشت دره اخمش پررنگ‌تر شد.

"این وقت شب اینجا چی میخوای تاملینسون؟"

لویی بزاقش رو محکم قورت داد. نگاهی به دو طرف راهرو کرد و بعد در رو آهسته هل داد تا داخل بره و حرفش رو داخل اتاق به هری بزنه. هری که متوجه نمیشد چه اتفاقی داره میفته متعجب عقب رفت و وقتی نگاه لویی روی موهای جمع شده‌اش چرخید تازه فهمید چیشده.

اخمش درحدی پررنگ‌تر شد که لویی با ترس نگاهش رو از موهاش گرفت و وقتی خواست سرش رو پایین بندازه نگاهش به کشوی باز و شیشه عطری که توش قرار داشت افتاد.

اخم کوچیکی کرد و وقتی بعد از دقت کوچیکی فهمید اون چه عطریه گره ابروهاش باز شد و مبهوت پلکی زد. چی؟ اون شیشه فاکی تو کشوی فرمانده خشن مقر چه غلطی میکرد؟

هری که متوجه نگاه عجیبش شده بود رد نگاهش رو دنبال کرد و با رسیدن به کشوی باز و شیشه‌ای که به خوبی مشخص بود حس کرد یکی داره خودش رو محکم به قلبش میکوبه و میخواد بیرون بپره. مطمئن بود که لویی فهمیده اون چه کوفتیه و حالا نمیدونست باید دقیقا چه غلطی بکنه.

لعنت به حواس پرتش که در رو نبسته بود. نه، اصلا چرا لعنت به خودش؟ لعنت به لویی تاملینسون که بی هوا وارد اتاقش شده بود و باعث این فاجعه وحشتناک شده بود.

ترس بدی به دلش افتاد وقتی نگاه لویی روش چرخید و ابرویی براش بالا انداخت. ترسی که خیلی وقت بود هری طعمش رو نچشیده بود و حالا به بی‌رحمانه‌ترین حالت ممکن سراغش اومده بود. ترس از آشکار شدن راز بزرگش...

نگاه لویی با دیدن مردمک‌های لرزون هری در ثانیه‌ای تاریک شد و بعد صدای گرفته‌اش به گوش هری رسید.

"تو چه کوفتی هستی؟"

این صدا..این صدا و لحن لعنتی آلفاگونه که هری هربار سعی میکرد نادیده‌اش بگیره و الان داشت وجودش رو به آتیش میکشید. باید چیکار میکرد؟ چی باید میگفت؟ اصلا چیزی داشت که بگه؟

لویی دندون هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و قدمی به سمت هری برداشت. هری سعی داشت لرزش بدنش رو متوقف کنه اما وقتی لویی با اون نگاه ترسناک و چشمهای تیره شده‌اش بهش خیره شد و تو موهاش چنگ زد دیگه نتونست مقاومت کنه.

"پرسیدم تو چه کوفتی هستی؟ اینجا چیکار میکنی؟ هاااا؟"

لویی همونطور که موهای هری تو دستش بود تکونی به بدنش داد و هری با درد صورتش جمع شد. موهاش توسط لویی کشیده شد و لحظه‌ای بعد روی شونه‌هاش ریخته بود.

همه چیز در ثانیه‌ای بهم ریخته بود و حالا جای لویی و هری عوض شده بود. لویی فکرش رو هم نمیکرد به این زودی آرزوش برآورده بشه و حقیقتا الان این مسئله کوچیک‌ترین اهمیتی براش نداشت. لویی فقط میخواست بدونه اونجا چه خبره و هری دقیقا چیه.

پس به بازوی هری چنگ زد و اون رو به سمت حموم اتاقش کشوند. باید میفهمید. باید میفهمید واقعا هری چه چیزیه وگرنه دیوونه میشد. به جهنم که اون یه فرمانده لعنتی بود و امکان داشت بعد از این کار توبیخش کنه. لویی عصبی بود و الان هیچی به جز هویت واقعی هری براش مهم نبود.

اون رو زیر دوش آب پرت کرد و بدون ذره‌ای اتلاف وقت شیر آب رو باز کرد و با دست محکم روی گردن هری کشید تا اون عطر لعنتی رو بشوره و اهمیتی نداشت که هری چطور زیر دستش از ترس میلرزه.

بعد از اینکه پوست هری رنگ عوض کرد و به‌خاطر شستن وحشیانه لویی قرمز شد،لویی به یقه‌اش چنگ زد و اون رو بالا کشید. بینی‌ش رو نزدیک گردن اون نگه داشت و نیازی نبود نفس عمیقی بکشه تا بفهمه هری یه امگای لعنتیه نه یه آلفای قدرتمند درست مثل خودش.

با بهت و عصبانیت پلک زد و بعد از اینکه یقه اون رو یک‌بار محکم تو مشتش فشرد دوباره هری رو روی سرامیک‌های کف حموم پرت کرد. بدون اینکه دست خودش باشه چند بار لگدی به شکم هری کوبید و بعد خم شد و با خشم زیادی از موهاش گرفت و اون رو بالا کشید.

"تو..توی لعنتی..توی فاکی میدونی من چی سر این قضیه کشیدم؟ میدونی چه بلایی سرم آوردی؟"

صدای عمیق و گرفته‌اش تو گوش میپیچید و هری نمیتونست در برابر اون صدا مقاومت کنه و واکنشی نشون نده. اون یه امگا بود و لویی یه آلفا که خوب میتونست به تنهایی و فقط با صداش اون رو کنترل کنه و حالش رو عوض کنه.

عضلات منقبض از درد شکمش از ضربات محکم لویی تیر میکشیدن ولی هری توان اعتراض نداشت. فقط دلش میخواست همونجا بمیره و این آبروریزی تموم بشه.

"تو حتی نمیدونی من چقدر اذیت شدم. هیچ ایده‌ای داری تو این مدت چی به من گذشته؟"

لویی محکم تکونش داد و هری که حتی توان ناله کردن به خاطر کشیده شدن موهاش رو نداشت دوباره به‌خاطر صدای جدی و لحن تاریک لویی به خودش لرزید. چه بلایی سرش اومده بود؟ این چه چیزی بود که نصفه شبی سرش اومده بود؟

"یه امگای فاکی تو یه مقر پر از آلفا چه گوهی میخوره؟ هااااا؟ چه گوهی میخورهههه؟ میدونی همین الان میتونم برم و همه رو خبردار کنم؟ آرهههه؟"

هری به‌خاطر تهدید ترسناک لویی اشک تو چشم هاش حلقه زد و خودش رو بابت اینکه یه امگا متولد شده بود لعنت کرد. چرا اون باید یه امگا به دنیا می‌اومد وقتی میتونست یه آلفای بزرگ و قدرتمند باشه؟

"ولی نمیگم. میخوای بدونی چرا؟ آره؟ بهت میگم."

هری حتی نمیدونست لویی از چی داره حرف میزنه و وقتی اون،هری رو همراه خودش به بیرون کشید نگاهش رو دور اتاق چرخوند و با دیدن دفترش روی میز هری چشم هاش از عصبانیت برق زدن.

هری رو رها کرد و باعث شد اون کمی تلو تلو بخوره و برای جلوگیری از افتادنش روی زمین، لبه تخت بشینه.دستش رو دور شکمش که به‌خاطر لگدهای لویی به شدت درد میکرد،پیچید و ناله دردناکش رو پشت لبهای بهم فشرده‌اش مخفی کرد.

لویی دفتر رو از روی میز چنگ زد و به سمت هری برگشت. اون رو تو بغلش پرت کرد و دست های لرزون هری فورا از دور شکمش باز شدن و دفتر رو چسبیدن تا از افتادنش جلوگیری کنه.

"بخونش. با صدای بلند بخونش."

هری تحت تاثیر عمق و جذبه صدای لویی چندبار پلک زد و سعی کرد لرزش دستهاش رو کنترل کنه. دفتر رو به آهستگی باز کرد و با صدایی که مثل بدنش میلرزید شروع به خوندن کرد.

"نمیفهمم. خودم را درک نمیکنم. چه بلایی سرم آمده. این چه حسی‌ست که مرا در برگرفته و راحتم نمیگذارد؟ این احساس درست نیست. میدانم که درست نیست اما چرا نمیتوانم آن را کنار بگذارم و دیگر درباره‌اش فکر نکنم؟  
باید تمامش کنم. نمیشود این‌گونه ادامه دهم. خطرناک است و اشتباه. چرا این بلا سر من آمده؟"

هری پلکی زد و ورق زد تا صفحه بعد رو بخونه. اینها چه ربطی به حرف هایی که چند دقیقه پیش لویی زده بود، داشتن؟

"نمیتوانم باور کنم که این احساس را نسبت به او دارم. دلم برای خودم میسوزد و هیچ‌گاه در این حد احساس بیچارگی و آوارگی نداشته‌ام.  
نمیتوانم پیچش دل‌انگیزی که با دیدنش به جانم می‌افتد را کنترل کنم. نمیتوانم چشمانم را از نگاه کردن به زیبایی بی حد و اندازه‌اش نگاه دارم.  
او زیباست. چشمان سرد و بی عاطفه‌اش هزاران احساس را در من زنده میکند و مرا میکشد.  
او را میشود پرستید."

هری سردرگم پلک میزد و نمیفهمید اونها چی‌ان. نگاه کوتاهی به لویی انداخت و وقتی لویی بهش اخم کرد دوباره سرش رو پایین انداخت. ورق زد وبعد از نفس عمیقی با صدای بلند شروع به خوندن کرد.

"و به زیبایی‌اش قسم که حاضرم تمام دارایی این جهان و آن جهانم را بدهم تا لحظه‌ای نگاه محبت‌بارش رویم بنشیند.  
این چه چیزی ست که به جان بی جان شده‌ام افتاده؟ این چه آتشی‌ست که قلبم را میسوزاند و هربار خاکسترش در تک تک سلول‌های بدنم رسوخ میکند؟  
این دوست داشتن، این حس نایاب دلنشین چگونه به قلبم رسید که حتی متوجهش نشدم؟  
چگونه توانستم نگاه متفاوتی به قامتش بیندازم و نفهمم؟ چگونه؟"

هری با کنجکاوی دوباره ورق زد و با صدایی که حالا کمتر میلرزید به خوندن نامه بعد ادامه داد.چرا باید لویی مجبورش میکرد این نامه‌ها درباره زن موردعلاقه‌ و امگاش رو بخونه؟

"فکر کنم وقتش رسیده اعتراف کنم. حداقل پیش خودم و با خودم باید روراست باشم، مگرنه؟ اگر راستش را بخواهم بگویم باید بگویم که من دل داده‌ام به کسی که نباید.  
دل داده‌ام به کسی روز و شب‌هایم با دستورات بی‌رحمانه و سخت‌گیرانه‌اش میگذرد و من حتی نفهمیدم از چه زمانی دیگر مانند سایر سربازها از او متنفر نیستم.  
نفهمیدم از چه زمانی قلبم برایش لرزید تا جایی که اکنون میتوانم نام این لرزیدن‌های بی در و پیکر را عشق بگذارم.  
آری. من کسی را دوست دارم که ممنوع‌ترین ممنوع‌هاست. من فرمانده‌ام را دوست دارم. هری ادوارد استایلز فرمانده را. هری استایلز آلفا را."

با جمله های آخر صدای هری هم رو به مرگ میرفت و بعد دفتر تو دست هاش شل شد. نگاه مبهوتش تا بالا اومد و لویی‌ای که دیگه اخمی نداشت خیره بهش نگاه کرد.

هیچوقت فکرش رو هم نمیکرد این دفتر رو به دست هری بده و ازش بخواد این رو با صدای بلند براش بخونه. ولی الان این کار رو کرده بود و لویی با صدای خود هری، عشقش رو بهش اعتراف کرده بود.

لرزش بدن هری دوباره شروع شده بود و وقتی لویی به سمتش اومد دفتر ناخودآگاه از دستش روی زمین رها شد. نمیدونست باید چی بگه. نمیدونست باید چیکار کنه. حس لعنتی‌ای که مدت‌ها بود تو خودش خفه کرده بود بیدار شده بود و هری هیچ ایده‌ای نداشت چطور باید جلوش رو بگیره.

لویی دستش رو روی گونه هری گذاشت و بعد انگشتهاش رو به چونه اون رسوند. چونه‌اش رو بالا گرفت و بعد از اینکه کمی تو چشمهای ترسون هری خیره شد شستش رو روی پوست صورتش حرکت داد، خم شد و لبهاشون رو بهم چسبوند.

و هری دوباره حسش کرد. اون حس لعنتی تو تمام بدنش پخش شد و لرز بدی به بدنش افتاد. حس کشش، خواستن و داشتن یه سکس عالی با یه آلفای عالی‌تر. ولی هری نمیخواستش. یعنی میخواستش ولی الان نمیخواستش. منکر این نمیشد که از لویی خوشش میاد و چندبار به داشتن رابطه باهاش فکر کرده. منکر این نمیشد که همین امروز صبح موقع بستن زیپ شلوار لویی دستش رو نامحسوس به شونه‌های اون مرد کشید و به‌خاطر عضلانی بودنش تحسینش کرده بود. ولی الان...هری چه مرگش شده بود؟

دستهای لویی روی شونه‌هاش نشستن و اون رو محکم روی تخت هل داد تا دراز بکشه. هری نمیخواست مطیع باشه ولی امگای فاکی درونش و نیاز مسخره‌ای که همین الان به لویی داشت مانعش میشد.

دراز کشید و به خیمه زدن لویی روی بدنش نگاه کرد. دراز کشید و لبهاشون دوباره بهم وصل شد. بوسه لویی آروم نبود. با اینکه هری الان میدونست لویی دوستش داره ولی حس عصبانیت و خشمی که تو بوسه‌های سریع لویی پیدا بود اون دوست داشتن رو میپوشوند.

"هری استایلز...هری استایلز تو تمام این مدت یه امگا بودی و من بیخودی برای احساساتم به یک آلفا عذاب وجدان داشتم؟"

زمزمه محکم و جدی لویی باعث شد هری چشمهاش رو روی هم فشار بده و وقتی لبهای لویی روی پوست گردنش نشستن و مک عمیقی زدن بی اراده ناله‌ ضعیفی از بین لبهاش آزاد شد.

لویی نفس عمیقی تو گردن هری کشید و با علاقه عطر اون ناحیه رو به ریه‌هاش فرستاد. اون عاشق این بو بود. عاشق هری و بوی لعنتی بدنش.

روی لاوبایتی که گذاشته بود آروم فوت کرد و باعث شد هری به‌خاطر خنکی‌ای که روی خیسی گردنش ایجاد شد آهی بکشه و بعد با حرص لبهاش رو روی هم فشار بده. داشت دیوونه میشد. هم میخواست و هم نمیخواست.

"میخوام به فاکت بدم هری. به جبران همه این وقت‌ها که بیخودی اذیت شدم و به ازای تحقیرهایی که من رو کردی."

تو گردنش گفت و بعد یقه لباسش رو کمی پایین کشید تا دندونهاش رو روی ترقوه اون بذاره. دست هری توی موهاش چنگ زدن و لویی زبونش رو روی پوست شیری‌رنگ امگای زیرش کشید.

چنگ‌های ریزی که هری به موهاش میزدن و نفس‌های منقطعش فقط باعث میشد لویی عصبانی بیشتر از قبل تحریک بشه. دکمه‌های لباس هری رو تند تند باز کرد و وقتی هری با چشمهای بسته خودش رو بالا کشید تا لباس رو دربیاره نیشخندی روی لبهاش نشست.

ولی اون نیشخند زیاد دووم نداشت چون بعد از درآوردن لباسش و پرت کردن اون روی زمین اتاق، چشمش به شکم هری خورد. نیشخندش آروم محو شد و سرانگشتهاش رو روی کبودی‌هایی که داشتن خودشون رو کم کم نشون میدادن، کشید. لویی این کار رو کرده بود؟ این کبودی‌ها مال لگدهای دقایق پیش خودش تو حموم بودن؟

هری به‌خاطر لمس کبودی‌هاش توسط انگشتهای سرد لویی و دردی که دوباره شروع شده بود، هیسی کشید و نگاه لویی تا روی صورتش بالا اومد. اون چشمهای خمار و نیمه‌باز و لبهای صورتی چرا اینقدر زیبا بودن؟ بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از چشمهای سبز تیره هری بگیره کمی پایین رفت و کف هردو دستش رو اطراف پهلوهای هری روی تشک تخت گذاشت. لبهاش رو روی پوست شکم هری دقیقا روی کبودی‌ها گذاشت و آهسته ردشون رو بوسید.

لویی عصبی بود ولی نمیتونست ببینه اون داره درد میکشه. نمیتونست ببینه کسی که باعث درد هریه فقط و فقط خودشه. باید کمی آرومش میکرد و بهش میفهموند که بهش اهمیت میده. اون هم خیلی زیاد.

هری لب پایینی‌ش رو بین دندونهاش گرفت و پیچش عجیب و خوشایندی به‌خاطر اون بوسه‌ها زیر شکمش ایجاد شد. لویی بعد از اینکه چندبار دیگه هم رد کبودی‌ها رو بوسید خودش رو روی بدن هری بالا کشید. زبونش رو روی لبهای هری کشید و وقتی هری دهنش و باز کرد زبونش رو وارد دهنش کرد.

زبون لویی تو نقطه به نقطه دهنش میگشت و بوسه خیسی رو با هری درست کرد. لویی میخواستش. اون بدن شیری که در عین حال هم عضلانی و خوش‌فرم بود، هم ظرافت خاصی داشت رو میخواست. ظرافتی دقیقا مثل سایر امگاها. ظرافتی که لویی رو تا مرز دیوونه شدن پیش میبرد.

بدون اینکه بوسه رو قطع کنه دستش رو به سمت شلوار هری برد و کمربندش رو باز کرد. دکمه رو باز و زیپ شلوارش رو هم پایین کشید و بعد ازش فاصله گرفت تا بتونه شلوار مزاحم رو از پاهاش بیرون بکشه.

لحظه بعد شلوار هری روی زمین افتاده بود و لویی مات و مبهوت به پاهای خوش‌فرم و خوش‌رنگ هری خیره شد. اون پاهای لعنتی، اون پاهای زیبا چطور تونسته بودن تا الان از دید لویی پنهون بمونن؟

دستش رو نوازش‌وار روی پوست گر گرفته هری کشید و به پیچ و تاب خوردن هری زیر دستش لبخند کوچیکی زد. هری حرفی نمیزد و لویی احتمال میداد هنوز گیج باشه ولی حرکات بدنش و لرزشی که داشت به خوبی نشون میدادن که چقدر نیازمنده.

دوباره روی هری خیمه زد و همونطور که دستهاش روی پوست اون کشیده میشدن لبهاش رو کنار گوش هری نگه داشت.

"برام حرف بزن هری. بگو تو هم این رو میخوای. نمیخوام حس یه متجاوز عوضی رو داشته باشم که داره به کسی که دوستش داره از روی عصبانیت تجاوز میکنه."

بین هر جمله‌ای که میگفت بوسه ریزی هم به زیر گوش هری یا حتی لاله گوشش هم میزد و نفس‌های هری کنار گوشش تندتر و بریده‌تر میشدن.

انگشتهاش رو روی بازوی هری کشید و با ناخن اشکال درهمی روی پوست دستش رسم کرد.

"بهم بگو تو هم این رو میخوای بیبی."

هری که کلمه "بیبی" رو شنید بدون اینکه بخواد ناله‌ای لبهاش بیرون اومد و وقتی لویی لاله گوشش رو مک زد صدای ضعیف و لرزونش گوش لویی رو پر کرد.

"لو.. لویی.."

لویی دستش رو به دیک نیمه تحریک شده هری کشید و از روی باکسر فشار آرومی بهش وارد کرد که باعث شد هری با ناله دوباره‌ای کمرش رو بالا بده و با این حرکت بهش بفهمونه که بیشتر میخواد.

لویی نیشخندی زد و انگشتهاش رو از زیر باکسر رد کرد تا بتونه بدون پوشش لمسش کنه و وقتی انگشتهاش با دیک هری برخورد کرد هری آه بلندی کشید و چشمهاش رو روی هم فشار داد.

چندوقت بود این حس رو تجربه نکرده بود؟ چندوقت بود خودش رو از همه این چیزهای لذت بخش محروم کرده بود؟

باکسرش که پایین کشیده شد سرمایی روی عضوش که حالا کاملا تحریک شده بود حس کرد و بدنش برای بار هزارم آروم لرزید.

لویی زبونش رو از زیر گوش هری تا گردن و بعد به شکمش کشید و رد براقی از بزاقش روی پوست هری به جا موند. زبونش رو دور ناف هری چرخوند و متوجه انگشتهای هری که به ملافه زیرشون چنگ زدن شد.

دوباره کارش رو تکرار کرد و بعد لیس آزاردهنده‌اش رو تا وی‌لاین هری ادامه داد و زبونش رو به دیکش رسوند. به صورت هری نگاه کرد و وقتی اوج نیاز رو تو صورت سرخ‌شده اون دید لبخند کجی زد. زبونش رو از پایین تا بالا روی دیک هری کشید و باعث شد هری محکم لبش رو گاز بگیره.

لویی یک‌بار دیگه دیکش رو لیس زد و بعد ناگهان ازش فاصله گرفت. هری با نارضایتی چشم هاش رو باز کرد و به لویی که داشت برهنه میشد نگاه کرد.  
اون مثل خودش زیاد عضلانی نبود ولی بدن قوی‌ای داشت و هری چندلحظه بعد وقتی زبون لویی روی دیکش کشیده میشد تصمیم گرفته بود خودش رو کاملا به اون بسپره و موضوع آشکار شدن رازش رو به بعد موکول کنه.

و حالا نمیتونست برای لحظه‌ای که لویی رو توی خودش حس میکنه صبر کنه و منتظر بمونه.

لویی نگاهش رو روی بدن هری چرخوند و بعد گرهی بین ابروهاش انداخت.

"روی دست و پاهات. "

دستور داد و هری بدون هیچ مخالفتی روی دست و پاهاش نشست. امگایی که خیلی وقت بود درون خودش خفه کرده بود حالا کاملا تسلیم لویی شده بود و هری دیگه قصد نداشت جلوش رو بگیره.

لویی راضی به صحنه رو‌به‌روش خیره شد و لبهاش رو با زبون خیس کرد. چندلحظه مکث کرد و بعد با صدای عمیقش دوباره دستور داد.

"دستت رو ببر پایین و خودت رو لمس کن."

هری به‌خاطر چیزی که شنیده بود به خودش لرزید و بدون اینکه توان مخالفت داشته باشه یکی از دستهاش رو از تشک زیرش جدا کرد و به دیک سفت‌شده‌اش نزدیک کرد. انگشتهاش رو دور دیکش حلقه کرد و بعد با صورتی گر گرفته مشغول بالا و پایین کردن دستش شد.

چندلحظه گذشت و هری حالا داشت بی مهابا ناله میکرد. سرش رو پایین انداخته بود و موهای بلندش مانع دیده شدن صورتش توسط لویی میشدن. دستش رو تندتر حرکت داد و لویی که درد تو پایین‌تنه‌اش به‌خاطر دیدن صحنه زیبای رو‌به‌روش لحظه به لحظه بیشتر میشد با فهمیدن اینکه هری نزدیکه بهش دستور داد بس کنه. هری با اینکه نمیخواست اون حس خوب رو تموم کنه ولی با بی‌حالی دستش رو از دیکش جدا کرد و سرش رو پایین‌تر گرفت. نفس عمیقی کشید و بعد کمی سرش رو کج کرد تا بتونه لویی رو ببینه.

لویی به سمتش‌ اومد، موهاش رو از دو طرف جمع کرد و پشت گردنش نگه داشت. کمی موهاش رو به عقب کشید تا سر هری رو بالا بیاره و بعد خم شد تا بوسه‌ای روی لبهای خشک‌شده هری بذاره.

لویی بوسه رو قطع کرد و روی لبهای هری که حالا به‌خاطر بوسه‌شون مرطوب و براق شده بود زمزمه کرد.

"تو خیلی خوبی هری."

هری ناله‌ای کرد و لویی دیگه وقت رو تلف نکرد. پشت سر هری روی تخت قرار گرفت و سر دیکش رو که به‌خاطر ترشح پریکام خیس شده بود روی سوراخ نبض‌دار هری که حالا کاملا خیس بود، تنظیم کرد.

اون بوی لعنتی شیرین که ترکیبی از بوی وانیل و شکلات بود، از وقتی لویی گردنش رو بو کرده بود حالا شدیدتر به مشام میرسید و لویی دیگه فاصله‌ای با از دست دادن عقلش نداشت. میتونست قسم بخوره تاحالا بوی هیچ امگایی مثل بوی بدن هری به بینی‌ش نخورده و همین بیشتر تحریکش میکرد.

"این تنبیهته هری. لوب و کاندوم نداریم و من هم آماده‌ات نمیکنم."

صدای خشن و خش‌دارش باعث شد هری آه کوچیکی بشه و لویی بدون اینکه فرصتی بهش بده دیکش رو وارد هری کرد. هری بلند ناله کرد و اشک تو چشمهاش جمع شد. اون لعنتی بزرگ بود و سوراخ آماده نشده هری اصلا توقع این رو نداشت.

لویی تا سه توی دلش شمرد و بعد دستهاش رو روی پهلوهای هری گذاشت قبل از اینکه آروم خودش رو حرکت بده و بعد از چند ضربه، تندتر حرکت کنه. هری بعد از هر ضربه بلند ناله میکرد و با اینکه هنوز بهش عادت نکرده بود ولی لذت کمی توی بدنش پخش شده بود که باعث میشد اون درد لعنتی رو نادیده بگیره.

لویی پهلوهای هری رو تو دستهاش فشار داد و بعد اسلپ محکمی به باسنش زد که باعث شد هری تو جاش بپره و ناله ضعیفی بکنه.

"برام حرف بزن هری. میخوام صدات رو بشنوم."

هری لبهای لرزونش رو باز کرد و خواست چیزی بگه که با ضربه لویی به پروستاتش صداش تو گلو خفه شد و به بالش بالای سرش چنگ زد. درد و لذت تو وجودش پیچیده بود و نمیتونست دیگه جلوی اشک هاش رو بگیره.

"لویی... آهههه لو ...همون ..همونجا..."

لویی با شنیدن صدای هری و ناله‌هایی که بین حرف زدنش میکرد لبش رو محکم گاز گرفت و اسلپ دیگه ای به باسنش زد. هری کمرش رو بالاتر گرفت و لویی به‌خاطر قوس زیبایی که کمر هری گرفته بود تو دلش اون همه زیبایی رو تحسین کرد.

چند ضربه دیگه هم محکم تر و سریع‌تر از قبل تو سوراخ کاملا خیس هری کوبید و دست هری که میخواست خودش رو لمس کنه رو پس زد. خودش دیک هری رو تو دستش گرفت و همونطور که تند تند ضربه میزد دست دیگه‌اش رو دور شکم هری پیچید تا از پرت شدنش به جلو جلوگیری کنه.

چندبار دستش رو روی دیک هری بالا و پایین کرد و هری با ناله بلندی آروم لرزید و توی دست لویی اومد. لویی آه عمیقی کشید و وقتی فهمید خودش هم نزدیک اومدنه از هری بیرون کشید. هری که به‌خاطر خالی شدن ناگهانی سوراخش ناراضی بود اعتراض کرد و لویی اون رو برگردوند. به پشت درازش کرد، پاهاش رو بالا گرفت و دوباره واردش شد.

سه بار دیگه ضربه زد و قبل از اینکه توی هری خالی بشه خودش رو بیرون کشید،دیکش رو توی دستش گرفت و اون رو جلوی صورت هری نگه داشت. چونه هری رو با دست آزادش گرفت و دهنش رو باز کرد. بعد چندبار دیکش رو جلوی لبهای از هم بازشده‌اش تکون داد و کامش رو توی دهن هری خالی کرد.

هری با پر شدن دهنش اون رو بست و همه مایع درون دهنش رو محکم پایین فرستاد. لویی دوباره به‌خاطر صحنه‌ای که دیده بود آه کشید و مقداری از کامش رو که کناره‌های لب هری ریخته بود با انگشت اشاره جمع کرد و بعد انگشتش رو به لب های بسته هری کوبید. هری دوباره لب هاش رو باز کرد و انگشت لویی رو تو دهنش رو ساک زد.

لویی نگاهی به چشم های خیس از اشک و براق هری دوخت و بعد انگشتش رو بیرون کشید و لب های خودش رو جایگزین کرد. این بار آروم و بی عجله بوسیدش و وقتی انگشتهای هری روی گردنش نشستن و نوازشش کردن، لبخند کوچیکی بین بوسه زد.

"هنوز هم عصبانی‌ای؟"

هری بعد از اینکه لویی ازش فاصله گرفت، پرسید و لویی آروم گونه سرخش رو نوازش کرد.

"نه."

نگاهش رو بین چشمهای هری چرخوند و بعد هردو چشمش رو بوسید.

"به همه میگی من آلفا نیستم؟"

لویی هیچ ایده‌ای نداشت که هری اون صدا و لحن مظلوم رو از کجا آورده ولی جوری به دلش نشست که نتونست به فرمانده خشن اما مظلوم‌شده‌اش لبخند نزنه.

"اگه قول بدی بعد از این ماجرا توبیخم نکنی منم به کسی چیزی نمیگم فرمانده."

لویی چشمکی به هری زد و باعث شد هری آروم بخنده. لویی لبخندی زد و خواست از روی هری کنار بره که دست هری به بازوش چنگ زد و نذاشت لویی کنار بره. لویی متعجب به هری نگاه کرد و ابرویی براش بالا انداخت.

"فقط خواستم بگم منم ازت خوشم میاد لویی. بابت رفتارهام معذرت میخوام."

لویی چند ثانیه خیره نگاهش کرد قبل از اینکه خم بشه و دوباره لب هاشون رو بهم متصل کنه. هری چشم هاش رو بست و بوسه رو با لویی همراهی کرد. دو دقیقه بعد هری عقب کشید و لویی لبخند شرمنده‌ای بهش زد.

"منم بابت لگدهایی که به شکمت زدم معذرت میخوام هری. من فقط..فقط خیلی عصبی بودم."

هری با لبخند یک‌بار به معنی'اشکال نداره' براش پلک زد و لویی بعد از اینکه کمی خیره نگاهش کرد دوباره چشمکی بهش زد.

"فکر کنم باید برگردم خوابگاه. فرمانده دستور داده ساعت پنج صبح باید بیدار باشم و من اصلا دلم نمیخواد دوباره زیپ شلوارم به دیکم گیر کنه."

هری بلند زیر خنده زد و بعد با چشم هایی گرد شده دستش رو جلوی دهنش گرفت تا خنده‌اش رو کنترل کنه. لویی آروم به حرکت کیوت هری خندید و بعد موهاش رو بهم ریخت.

"تا همین چندلحظه پیش داشتی بلند زیرم ناله میکردی هری، حالا جلوی خنده‌ات رو میگیری؟"

هری با صورتی قرمز شده خواست محکم به بازوش بکوبه که لویی با خنده سریع از روش بلند شد و کنار تخت ایستاد. باکسرش رو از بین لباسهای بهم ریخته پیدا کرد و همونطور که اون رو میپوشید به هری نگاه کرد.

"در ضمن، موی بلند خیلی بهت میاد فرمانده."

هری لبخند خجالت‌زده‌ای به‌خاطر تعریفش زد و لویی بعد از اینکه لباسهاش رو کامل پوشید روی تخت خم شد و بوسه‌ای به پیشونی هری زد.

"شبت بخیر هری."

هری در جواب براش سر تکون داد و لویی رو که بعد از لبخندی که بهش زد حالا داشت به سمت در میرفت با چشمهاش دنبال کرد. دوست داشت بلند شه و ازش خداحافظی کنه ولی حقیقتا جونی تو بدنش برای این کار حس نمیکرد.

دست لویی که دستگیره رو لمس کرد هری با یادآوری چیزی چشم هاش گرد شدن و روی آرنجش بلند شد.

"لویی..."

لویی به‌خاطر لحن شتاب‌زده هری سرش رو برگردوند و منتظر نگاهش کرد. هری خودش رو به سمت مخالف خم کرد و کمی از تخت آویزون شد، لباس‌ها رو با دست کنار زد و وقتی چیزی که میخواست رو پیدا کرد با خوشحالی لبخند زد و به سمت لویی برگشت.

"دفترت رو جا گذاشتی."

لویی نگاهش رو کمی روی جلد چرم دفترش نگه داشت و بعد از اینکه لبخند کوچیکی زد به هری خیره شد.

"مال خودت. من دیگه نیازی بهش ندارم."

لبخندش رو پررنگ کرد و با نفس عمیقی دستگیره رو پایین کشید و از اتاق بیرون رفت. هری چندلحظه به در بسته خیره موند و بعد به دفتر توی دستش نگاه کرد.

"شبت بخیر لویی."

آهسته زمزمه کرد و بعد کامل دراز کشید. دلش میخواست لویی رو پیش خودش نگه‌داره و میدونست که لویی هم این رو میخواد ولی هر دو این رو بهتر میدونستن که این شدنی نیست.

هری پتوش رو روی خودش کشید و بعد از اینکه دفتر رو بین بازوهاش نگه داشت چشمهاش رو بست. شاید یک روزی هم میرسید که میشد لویی رو پیش خودش نگه‌داره، کسی چه میدونست؟


End file.
